


Professional

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Assets & Handlers, M/M, Professionalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Professional

Phil liked Clint a lot.  
There was something intoxicating about the archer.  
Clint was easy on the eyes.  
Gorgeous blue-gray eyes, chiseled face and blonde hair.  
His personality was infectious.  
And he made Phil's boring job more entertaining.  
Phil liked Clint's precision.  
He liked to see the archer work.  
It was amazing how Clint never missed.  
Clint completed the missions easily. Phil wanted him to work with a team. But Clint was happy to run solo. At least until Natasha joined SHIELD. But Phil knew his feelings were unprofessional.  
He was Clint's handler.  
He cannot fall in love with Clint.  
No matter how adorable Clint is.


End file.
